My Chance
by elyseclee888
Summary: She has loved him for 4 years. He had no clue. When Bella accepts a job in Chicago, she tell everyone but Edward. But Bella also has something else to tell him- will it bring them closer or tear them apart? ONE SHOT. EXB LEMON!


My Chance

**One Shot!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer!**

**Hey! A little late Holiday gift for my readers! Please Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Lemon! :) **

**Please Review!**

(Saturday)

I sat there watching the love of my life, and also my best friend kissing his girlfriend. Talk about masochistic.

Edward Cullen, my best friend's brother and my closest guy friend. It all stared 4 years ago when I met Alice. It had been our first day at Columbia University, she was my roommate. She and I had hit it off, and immediately became best friends. Her brother, Edward was a junior and she had introduced us when she invited me over for her family's Thanksgiving and we also became very close.

So this brings me back to today, I'm over at the Cullen's for a barbeque. Alice and I are in her room talking about our jobs, friends, our love life, and just about everything—actually. The only exception is, my love life has been non existent due to my unrequited love for her brother; only Alice knows, but she's trying to talk me into telling him. _Psh, right…_

I refuse to tell him because one, he has a girlfriend, two, I have a fear of rejection which is very possible, and three, I have nothing on his blonde haired, blue eyed, girlfriend.

Alice interrupted my thoughts with a question I was dreading to answer, "Bella, when are you going to tell him?" Oh, right did I mention I was moving as one of those reasons?

I hesitated, "Uh um…"

"Bella, you have to tell him! You're leaving in a week!" Alice practically yelled, though I am a mere two feet away from her.

"Shh! Alice, he's here you know! And I don't know… today I guess."

"Well, while you're telling him that, why don't you mention your love for him too?" she asked happily.

Alice was not particularly fond of Edward's girlfriend, Lauren. She was—and I quote—"An air-headed bitch that is after my brothers fucking trust fund." I couldn't agree more, but what was I suppose to do?

"Alice, I can't" I replied simply, looking down.

"Bella, I know you're afraid of his reaction, but if you keep this to yourself, you'll always wonder 'what if?' And Bella, in order to move on, if you have to, you'll at least know what he really feels."

I considered Alice's advice, and of course she was completely right. I don't want to be one of those people who look back on their life and go through all of their 'what ifs.' "Alright Alice, I'll do it."

She squealed, "Oh yay! When?"

"I guess I'll do it tonight, when Lauren leaves… so it's not as awkward."

"Which one are you doing first?"

"I'll tell him I love him first, and then depending on his response, I'll tell him about my move."

"Oh Bella, I'm so proud!" she hugged me.

We went downstairs to join the barbeque. Emmett, another Cullen sibling, was grilling burgers and hotdogs, while his wife, and my other good friend, Rosalie was playing with their two children. Carlisle was with his wife, Esme and they were playing chess. I looked around and spotted Edward with Lauren. Lauren was shamelessly rubbing herself against Edward and Edward looked a bit uncomfortable. I looked away, not being able to handle seeing them do… whatever they were doing.

After dinner was served, we were all around the fire pit. I was sitting next to Alice and Edward. Lauren was on Edward's other side, talk about awkward. Lauren, once again was occupying Edward while the rest of us were awkwardly trying to ignore them.

"Hey, there are kids here!" Emmett spoke up.

Lauren shot a glare at Emmett and looked back at Edward, "Edward, tell your brother to back off," I looked at her in disbelief, Rose and Em's children were only five years old! I looked at Edward who was obviously flustered.

"Uh, Lauren, let's go." He told her and she smiled smugly. Now, I looked at him in disbelief. Holy hell! They left and the rest of us looked confused and hurt that Edward picked his slimey girlfriend over his family.

Alice gave me a look which signaled me to go look for him and ask them to come back. I sighed, not wanting to but got up anyway.

I climbed the stairs and heard Edward and Lauren in his room, the door closed. Oh god, I really am a masochist because I just stood outside his door listening.

The sounds stopped for a moment before I heard Lauren, "Edward, you're so sweet. I love you,"

I froze. _Please say it's too early. Please say you don't love her. _

I guess we can't always get what we want. "I love you too," I heard him say and I felt my heart break. He _loved_ her. I walked to Alice's room; I couldn't face anyone, my heart hurt. I felt my tears brimming around my eyes. I stayed in her room for a while and cried.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. _Please don't let it be him. _I couldn't face anyone, and that especially included him. Luckily, as lucky as I could get right now, it was Alice. She saw my puffy eyes and came to sit on her bed wit me.

"H-He loves her." I sobbed

"What?" Alice screeched, obviously furious.

"I heard them, he loves her. I have no chance now, not like I ever did."

"You still need to tell him," she said sternly.

"I-I can't, knowing he loves her."

"Bella, he has to know. You have to tell him and that you're moving,"

"I know," I whispered. She was right.

"She's gone you know, she left about five minutes ago. He's in his room."

I wiped my tears with a tissue she gave me and looked in the mirror. Geeze, I look like hell!

"Alice, could you… do something about this," motioning to my face.

"Of course!" she said happily.

After my face was no longer red and gross, I knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in,"

I opened the door and saw him on his bed with his laptop.

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked

"Nope," he replied while closing the lid of his laptop, "Hey I didn't see you all night," he commented

"Yeah, you kind of left us outside…" I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable bringing the subject up.

"Oh, right," he said simply. "So… you wanted to talk about something?"

I walked to sit on the edge of his bed "Uh, yeah… it's kind of important."

"Oh?" he gave me a confused look and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know what to say or how you're going to react…" I said feeling very nervous.

He straightened his posture and leaned against the headboard, "Bella, we're bestfriends, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, it's just I don't know what you'll think…"

"Just say it, and we'll see, won't we?"

"Yeah,"

Okay, now was the moment. Either I gain or lose. I will either come out of this room with the person I care about most or with one less best friend.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered, but loud enough so that he could hear.

"What?" he asked, he was… shocked?

"I said I love you," Still looking down at the ground.

"Bella, wh-when did you- how long have you-" he stuttered

I still refused to look up at him and answered, "Since my freshman year"

When I finally looked up at him he looked… mad? "And you tell me this now?"

"I was afraid." I said and his expression changed, but I couldn't tell to what emotion.

"Bella," And here was the moment of truth. The answer I was waiting for four years. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same," he whispered.

And there goes the rest of my heart. I felt my throat tighten, threatening tears. It was silent for awhile but he finally spoke up, "Can we still be friends?" he asked.

How could that we can still be friends? I just told him I loved him for god's sake! I can't continue watching him and his girlfriend knowing he knows and that he didn't feel the same.

"Bella? Can we?" He asked with a pleadingly

"I can't. It hurts too much." I said trying to fight tears.

"Please Bella, you're my best friend" he said, hurt in his voice.

I couldn't take anymore humiliation. I ran out of his room, out of his life and left my heart with him.

Alice caught me by the front door, "Bella!" I just ran, I couldn't talk, not to anyone. I thought it hurt seeing him with a handful of girls, but it hurt worse to leave him. And then I was thankful, I had my new job in Chicago. I needed a new start. Move on. And then I cried harder, I couldn't just move on… I couldn't just forget.

I made it to my apartment and went into my room. I jumped into bed not bothering to change and cried, and cried hard. Everything I feared that would happen did and in result lost my best friend.

I heard my phone buzz over and over, probably calls from Alice and Rose.

After crying my heart out, I fell asleep. The next morning I felt disgusting. My head hurt, my throat was sore, and my eyes were puffy. I took an aspirin for the headache and took a shower.

I got dressed and did not leave my apartment. My phone went off over and over again. I finally picked it up to see I missed 20 calls, had 8 text messages, and 5 voicemails.

I ignored all of them, not ready to face everything. I went back to bed and just laid there. I didn't want to risk running into him. I didn't want to talk to Alice just yet. All I wanted was to move.

On Thursday, I finally let Alice and Rose come over. They apologized for pushing me, but I let them know I had to do it eventually. We ate ice cream and after 2 movies and 3 bowls of ice cream I allowed them to invite their loved ones over.

Emmett always made me feel better and Jasper's compassionate words helped me get along. They helped me pack my stuff because in two days I'd be flying to Illinois.

"Did you tell him?" Alice asked quietly

I knew she was referring to my move and Edward, "No, I told you depending his response I would tell him or not."

"So you're not telling him?"

"Why would he care? He can go on living his life and forget I ever told him anything."

"Bella don't say that! You know he cares!" she responded, quite passionately

"I can't even think of him without crying," I say on the verge of tears "and I doubt I can face him, talk to him, or contact him without feeling the rejection all over again! It took me 5 days to invite you guys over again, I can't imagine how I'd feel if I even e-mailed him!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help," Alice said quietly

I pulled her into a hug, "I know and I'm sorry… I'm really damaged right now."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too."

We left it at that. We continued to pack and throw away things. Friday quickly passed and now it was Saturday—moving day.

I got to the airport, alone. I didn't want a big event at the gate so I asked Em, Rose, Alice, and Jasper not to come. It was bad enough leaving him here; I didn't want to leave my closest friends.

I was on the line to check in luggage when I heard _him_. "Bella!" I froze, I knew that voice. I would never forget it. I slowly turned to find him there. He looked unhealthy, tired and what I could guess was hurt? Why was _he _hurt? _He _didn't lose anything important.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked while coming towards me.

There he stood, 6 feet away. "What are you doing here?" I retort not wanting to answer his question. He had no right.

"Don't change the damn subject! You're moving and you don't even tell me?" he was angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"This does not concern you! You haven't spoken to me since the barbeque!" I said equally as enraged.

He came closer; we were at arm lengths away from each other. "Bella, I was your—am your bestfriend, don't you think you should tell me your leaving, because of me?" he seethed, he was livid.

"You think this is because of _you_?" I snarled, does he really think I'm escaping this place for _him._

"You don't have to, Bella. It's a little overdramatic don't you think?"

"I'm not moving to _escape_ you! And don't you dare say that I'm being overdramatic!"

"Then tell me Bella, why the sudden move, if not because of me?" he asked, still angry.

I gave up being angry, now I was just upset. "I've had this planned for 2 months. And I didn't tell you because I was afraid. And the night I did want to tell you, I told you I loved you first. But then you said you didn't love me so I couldn't tell you anything else, I was hurt, okay?"

The tears were streaming down my face, "Bella-"

"Is this why you came, to yell and see me cry over you… again?"

"No, Bella-"

"_**Flight 215 to Chicago, Illinois will board in 5 minutes"**_ The loudspeaker announced

"I have to go," I told him, looking back at the gate

"Please, Bella don't go," he said pleading with me

"Why not?" I asked through my tears. Why does he care so much?

He stepped closer cupping my cheek. "You're too important to me"

I stepped back and his hand dropped from my cheek "That's not what I was hoping to hear," I whispered. I was hoping he would tell me he was wrong, that he did love me. That he's sorry he didn't realize it sooner, that the reason I was looking for.

"What else is there?" he asked still pleading

I knew what I wanted to hear, except it wasn't what he was feeling. And I did not want him to say it to keep me here.

This time, I cupped his cheek and said my last words to him, "I love you. Goodbye, Edward." And with that I turned to board the plane, leaving my heart with the man behind me. Hopefully he will take care of it, because it was forever his.

**4 months later…**

I started my new job four moths ago as the editor of the Chicago Tribune. I made new friends and kept my old, except Edward. Alice rarely spoke of him and I didn't really mind. I was slowly rebuilding my heart and Alice coached me with Rosalie over the phone. I also had Angela, a fashion columnist, to help me whenever I thought back to my last week in New York.

I was working in my office of the Tribune late one night. Only a few people stayed until after six. My assistant, she was very loyal, stayed always even though I always told her to go home.

I was editing an article when a knock sounded at the door. Charlotte, my assistant, walked in. "Bella, you have a guest." A guest?

"Charlotte, it's," I look at the computer clock, "8 o'clock, who would be visiting now?"

"He says it's rather important," she tells me and I smile.

"Okay, let him in." she smiles back at me and before she can leave I call, "Oh and Charlotte!"

She looks back at me, "Yes?"

"Please go home, you have a husband and a child, I don't want you to miss a moment of that," And I really didn't, she had her true love, and even a child. She was lucky, and yet she spent late nights at the office. I envied her; she had what I always wanted—with Edward.

"Thank you, Bella," I smiled she deserved a break

"Oh and one more thing, take a week off, you deserve it,"

She smiled so brightly, "Thank you so much!" and then she left.

As I waited for my visitor to enter the room, I continued working on the article. I heard a knock and a male's voice, "Hey"

I knew that voice, and after 4 months I still knew it. I hesitantly looked up and saw Edward, standing at the doorway.

"Nice office you've got here," he said

"Thanks…. Is that all you came for? To check out my office?" I asked getting annoyed, he was here. In Chicago. And he wanted to start off with small talk?

"No, um, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Edward, why are you here?"

He came closer; it was now only the desk that separated us. "Bella, I miss you, so much."

I looked down, "You know I've missed you," I could feel the tears coming, _why was he here? _I finally found the strength to look up, "Is that all, because Edward your very presence makes me hurt."

"Bella I never wanted to hurt you-"

I gave a sad smile, "Well, it's a little too late for that."

"Bella I came here because I've missed you so much. I've been walking around my apartment like a zombie, I don't talk to anyone, and I've broken up with Lauren." I looked at him shocked, Alice never told me that! He continued, "I didn't know why I felt so shitty, so out of place. When I finally let Alice come over, we talked. And then I realized, I was so out of place because a piece of me was missing." He came around my desk and kneeled down, so we were face to face. "I realized you were missing, the day you left I felt empty. I realized, I love you too."

I stared at him, _now?_ He tells me _now?_ "What?"

He looked me in the eyes, took my hand and kissed it, "I said I love you too,"

It wasn't until I spoke that I noticed that I was crying, "Why now?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it when you first told me but Bella, I do love you, I'm in love with you and I want to be your everything."

I did what thought was best, "I love you too," He smiled and kissed me.

The kiss started out lovingly but quickly turned into passion. My eyes closed and I couldn't stop my tongue from drifting out to lick his bottom lip.

Edward pulled away and I ached for the reconnection, "Get on your knees and let me show you how much I want you." I moaned at his words, I've waited so long to hear them.

I was eager and dropped to my knees. I released the buckle of the belt around Edward's waist and undid his trousers, never letting my eyes leave his. When his pants fell to the floor I was very pleased to find he wasn't wearing anything underneath. But what pleased me even more was the site of the swollen, hard cock in front of her. It was sexy as hell; long, thick and hard.

Without hesitation, I ran my tongue over his dick, lapping up the pre-cum that had pooled there, sighing in contentment at the manly taste now in my mouth.

"_Fuucckk,_" Edward hissed as I wrapped my lips around his cock.

Edward's hands instinctively wrapped in my hair and he began thrusting forward into my waiting mouth. I moaned in return and licked and sucked harder.

"Fuck, Isabella," he growled, "I knew you would be beautiful sucking my dick." Edward fucked my mouth which was so greedily sucking him in.

I looked up at Edward from underneath my lashes as I pumped and sucked on the beautiful cock. Edward watched me, lust filled his eyes and he smirked. I knew he would enjoy this.

He held firmly to her head, shoving his dick in until it hit the back of her throat.

I felt Edward tense and I knew he was close. "_Ohhhh, fuck yes!_" he shouted, "suck it all down baby!"

Edward's cum shot down my throat and I swallowed him down happily. I licked and cleaned his dick, humming in pleasure.

We both stood up and Edward ran his nose down my jaw. He flicked his tongue over my skin and curled his arms around my waist.

His finger drew lazily down my chest and dipped into the cup of my bra. Edward pulled each cup of my tiny lace bra down so that my breasts were propped up and my hard nipples were on full display.

Without waiting for any invitation, he leaned forward and roughly sucked the pink tip into his mouth, flicking it hard with his tongue.

"Oh God!" I moaned as my hips thrust forward into his already hard cock.

He quickly spun me around and pushed me forward so that I was leaning over my desk, rubbing his cock against my ass. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it might burst from my chest.

"Spread your legs, Bella," he commanded impatiently. He then circled her clit with his fingers—and it felt so fucking good!

"Yes!" I moaned, oh god his fingers felt amazing.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind my desk, propping me up on it before sitting down in my black leather chair.

"Spread your legs," He demanded, pulling my legs apart and positioning them on the arms of his chair.

I leaned back and put my pussy on display for him. He said as he stroked the inside of my thigh and I groaned, waiting for him to stop teasing.

"_Edward, please,_" I moaned as Edward leaned forward between my legs, drawing his tongue between my spread folds.

I groaned as he growled when Edward placed long and lazy licks up my pussy, enjoying every ounce of wetness I had to offer. I thrust my hips upwards involuntarily as I was devoured by the man in front of me.

His tongue picked up its pace as he drew circles around my sensitive bud, licking and sucking on it in the same fashion that I had sucked him.

The more my hips bucked, the rougher Edward became. Snarling and biting at my delicate skin.

"_Fuck! Yes!_" I whimpered as Edward plunged his fingers into my pussy and clamped his lips closed on my throbbing clit, causing an intense wave of pleasure to flash through my body. I she cried out in pleasure.

A growl escaped Edward's chest as he cleaned the wetness released just moments before.

Just as I thought it was over, of course, Edward rose to his feet in front of me, leaning forward to suck on my sweaty nipples.

I looked down at him, wanting nothing more than his cock inside me.

I reached out and thrust my hands into Edward's thick hair, pulling his face towards me. Demandingly I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and then drew it around his lips, enjoying the taste of myself on him.

Edward and I kissed desperately and passionately. Desire coursing through our bodies.

He pulled my hips closer to the edge of the desk. He leaned back and grasped his cock in his hands.

"Please, _Edward_," I begged

Edward smiled as he drew the head of his dick down over my sensitive clit until it sat at the entrance of my pussy.

"It would be my pleasure," Edward smiled, lovingly

I looked on in awe, watching as Edward slowly pushed the head of his thick cock into me, we both groaned in pleasure.

When his dick finally was fully in, he leaned forward in satisfaction with his forehead resting against mine.

I have never felt so full in my life. It was beyond any pleasure I had ever known and I knew that I would never get enough of it.

Edward drew his cock almost all the way out of my pussy before the side of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin. With that, he thrust eagerly back into me.

"_Aagghhhh!_" I cried out, throwing my head back in pleasure, as Edward began to fuck me mercilessly.

"_Baby,_" Edward moaned as he started his assault. "Your pussy is so fucking tight!"

"It's all yours!" I replied breathlessly.

"Fuck yes it is!" he snarled, pumping into me relentlessly.

Edward leaned back and watched as his dick disappeared into my pussy over and over again.

"God, Edward, you feel so fucking good!" I cried out, lifting my hips up slightly to meet his thrust.

"Fuck, Isabella, I want to fuck you every day, baby!" he admitted, and I was happy to oblige. Edward's fingers dug into the flesh of my hips, holding me in place. Edward kept one hand on my hips and brought the other hand down to where his hand and my hand were joined.

"Yes, please, touch me!" I begged him.

He began teasing her plump clit with his index finger, flicking it back and forth over the sensitive bud.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" Edward asked

"Yes, it feels good!" I replied wantonly. "Please, rub my pussy!" I begged desperately.

Edward continued to flick his fingers against my clit and his pumping increased. His hips slammed into my pelvis over and over again, hard and fast. The sounds of wet skin slapping together filled the room, providing an erotic symphony for their ears.

"Oh fuck!" I whimpered, "I'm gonna….fuck… I'm going to cum!"

"That's it love, come for me! Come on my cock!" Edward shifted my legs up so they rested on his shoulders.

Edward pumped faster, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach and he approached his own release.

When Edward pinched of my clit, I lost myself in the waves of pleasure that rocked throughout my body; I yelled out in pleasure and flashes of bright lights shot through me.

"Yes!" Edward snarled, "I'm going to fill your sweet pussy with my come baby!"

Edward continued to pump hard while his hot seed spurt in to me, causing another orgasm to rip through.

Edward's release continued to spill out of him and I could feel every drop pulsing through me, every burst sending a wave of pleasure.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body tightly to his to caress and stroke my body, making the sensations last as long as possible.

"That was… _,_" I couldn't form a sentence, it was that good.

"Amazing," Edward said, completing my sentence

We continued to kiss and fondle each other, the hard fucking turning into gentle touches. It was silent for awhile and then I giggled.

"What is it?" Edward said while giving me his dazzling smile.

"I always fantasized… sex with you…"

"And…how'd I do? Edward asked with a smug grin.

"I never thought you'd be the one to talk dirty…" I giggled, "I liked it, so sexy," I said in a sultry, seductive voice.

He laughed, "I'm very passionate, especially with my love," I kissed his neck and there was a small pause. I didn't want this to end, I didn't know of his plans. Was he going to stay here? Am I moving back? I decided we would talk back at my apartment.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Come stay with me."

"Anything for you,"

I smiled and couldn't wait to get him into my apartment. And by how fast he was dressing, I could tell he was anxious to get home. I finally had it, my chance at love.

**7 years later…**

"Love, were going to be late!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled back with a smile on my face. I knew Edward was excited to see his son play in his first soccer game.

When I came down the stairs I saw my lovely husband with our 5 year old son and 3 year old daughter, Ian and Alexis. Edward and I got married a year after he came to New York in June.

He had found a job at a local hospital and was chief of surgery. I still help my position at the Chicago Tribune and every once in a while we would reenact the first time he came to my office.

Ian Ryan was a honeymoon baby and was born on March 28th. Edward was so excited when I found out I was pregnant. He was the perfect husband, it wasn't that wasn't always, but he really stepped it up. He was also a bit over protective; he didn't want me stressed or do anything for that matter.

Nine moths later, my first baby was born. He was my precious boy, and than 2 years later, Alexis Rae was born on January 6th. Ian had his fathers green eyes and copper hair; he was a carbon copy of Edward, which I did not mind at all. Alexis had my brown eyes, which Edward was thankful for and his copper hair. They were both so beautiful.

"Come on mommy! It's my first soccer game!" Ian yelled excitedly and ran out the door.

I laughed and walked out after him, with Edward holding Alexis, in tow. We got into the car and headed to the field.

Ian had started playing soccer a few months ago and was already pretty good—though I may be biased because I am a proud mother of course.

At the field, we met up with Alice and her now husband jasper, Rose, Emmett, and their two children. They had all moved to Chicago and we saw each other a lot.

Alice now had twins Ian's age, one girl and one boy. Ian and Connor were best friends, while her little mini me- Nicole was a big sister to my baby Alexis.

All of us watched Ian and Connor tear the field. I now held Alexis on my hip while Edward had his arm around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered as we watched our son score a goal.

I smiled, "I love you," and stretched on my tipsy toes to peck his lips.

We continued to watch our son and when the game was over we all went out to celebrate the win. I watched as our families enjoyed each other, playing around with each other, it was amazing. After 4 years of longing for my husband, I finally got my chance.

I looked up into my husbands gazing eyes and smiled, he smiled back and kissed me before saying, "I love you Isabella Cullen, and I'm glad we gave us a chance."

"I love you Edward Cullen"

My chance. My Life. My Family.

**A/N: Hey! How was it? I hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey readers for my series "Can't Hurry Love" I was supposed to update before Christmas to give you guys some sort of holiday gift, but I was sooo busy! But rest assure, Chapter 6 is ready to be published soon, I just need to edit a little more and make sure it's good and not too corny! Lol… so don't worry it's coming!**

**Please REVIEW! It makes me happy to see people enjoy my writing, and even if they're bad comments I want to know so I can change it! And thank you to my readers! You guys are the best! :)**

**Enjoy your holiday! **


End file.
